This invention relates to infusion catheter devices and particularly to such devices in which a catheter unit is assembled with an insertion needle unit for insertion into a vein, and following insertion the needle is removed from the catheter unit.
Infusion catheter assemblies of the type to which the invention relates, such as that disclosed in Swedish Pat. No. 355,946 are relatively difficult to insert, because the assembly is difficult to properly grasp. Further, such catheter assemblies must be gripped by the user at a position on the unit which is considerably removed from the tip of the insertion needle, thereby making accurate control of the tip difficult.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved infusion catheter assembly which may be more easily gripped by the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an assembly which may be gripped in a region which is relatively close to the tip of the insertion needle.